An Angel and a Demons Announcement
by Red Demons Dragon
Summary: Stardust Dragon and Red Demons Dragon decided to tell the others about their starting relationship. Red Demons suffering from some doubts on what his composure should be, is not to enthousiastic about it all.


Red Demons calmly watched as Stardust was sleeping on his chest. Stardust's head slowly moved up and down, synchronized with Red Demons breathing. He smiled at how Stardust had positioned himself, resting with his chin on his chest and Stardust had gotten a hold of his left claw in his sleep and was holding it tightly. Red Demons didn't bother to move his arm from the discomforting position, Stardust's position couldn't be any better and Stardust was sleeping like that to prevent hurting him with the horns.

"_Stardust…you are one weird dragon. Out of all dragons you could pick from, you fall exactly for the one whose nature is opposite to yours. Not that I would complain, I'm glad you picked__ me._"

Red Demons glances upwards from Stardust's sleeping face to the stars in the sky. His tail tip flicking around a bit restlessly. It was as if Stardust felt something was going on while he was sleeping and loosened his grip on Red Demons claw. Red Demons let out light sight.

_"How did he talk me into agreeing to meet with the others today and actually tell them what's going on between us…yet we haven't declared ourselves a couple officially. When he wakes up I should resolve that."_

Red Demons glanced down at the sleeping Stardust. A playful grin appeared on his face and leaned back moving his gaze to the sky. A few small orbs of fire appeared in the sky, slowly moving around in a circle. Red Demons let them move like this for a while, it felt strange manipulating fire for this so complete different purpose then usual. Assuring himself that Stardust was asleep, a small idea sprouted in his head. He made the orbs line up and slowly let them fall apart in tiny parts, who slowly fell down in an imitation of the sparkly dust from Stardust's wings. Not pleased with the result, he summoned them again and repeated the process. In his attempts to get it right, he hardly paid attention to his surroundings as the time passed.

"There, that is it." Stardust had waited till the last part of these orbs had vanished before making his comment, yet for a moment he felt all the muscles in Red Demons body tense up in surprise.  
>"How long have you been awake?" Red Demons moved his arm out of Stardust grip and raised himself a bit, leaning on his elbows.<br>Stardust raised his head and looked directly at Red Demons with a friendly smile.  
>"Long enough to see that you got better." Stardust now raised himself entirely and was now sitting next to his mate while stretching himself. "So, where do you reckon that Black Rose, Ancient Fairy and Power Tool are?"<br>"If we find Ancient Fairy, we can easily find the other two, though I think Power Tool is probably playing around with the Deformers. But…" Red Demons raising himself up and put one claw on the left purple crest on Stardust's chest. "…we have something to resolve first."  
>"Oh? What is it?" Stardust gave Red Demons a curious glance, at the same time his tail was searching for Red Demons' tail.<p>

"Well, it's just that…hey!" Red Demons felt the cooler part of the sharp edges of Stardust's tail tip on his own tail. Looking up, Stardust had a playful smile. "So, the little dragon wants to play." Red Demons tackled Stardust, sending them both tumbling around. They finally stopped, with Red Demons on top, having pinned down his partner. A smug expression appeared on Red Demons his face.  
>"Now that I got your attention, I can finish what I was going to say…" Red Demons took a deep breath, a blush appearing on his cheeks, "…well, we both admitted to each other that…uhm well, I mean… Oh screw this, Star, do you want to be my mate?" Stardust's eyes started to become watery and flung himself against Red Demons, who just managed to have his arms not give way at the sudden increase of weight. Stardust hugged him tightly, the blushes on Red Demons his face grew deeper red.<p>

"Of course I want that, I thought it was pretty clear." A sheepish grin appeared on Red Demons his face.  
>"I know, I just wanted it to make it official... Would you let me go now? This position isn't really comfortable, how much I enjoy your touch." A small giggle escaped Stardust as he let go, Red Demons turned himself over and let himself fall down on the ground next to his mate. The sun was already above the tree edges, shining brightly into the clearing.<br>"Red, I think we should go look for the others." Stardust looked at his partner, with a bit worried glance. Red Demons was starring at the edge of the forest, pondering about what the reactions would be. Ancient Fairy and Power Tool would be no worries actually, Ancient Fairy would simply understand, Power Tool would be glad for him. He misses the times that Life Stream wasn't sealed away in that mechanical dragon. Life Stream had been his favourite sparring partner, mostly since he was the only one with almost as great attack strength, sometimes even being able to beat him in a friendly contest. The real problem would be that Black Rose.  
>"Star, before we go, promise me two things. No mention of the soft side I show you… It still feels awkward to me for acting like this around you and no mention of me being afraid that our human partners will find out. I'm sure that Ancient Fairy will ask if we want her to relay the message through Ruka… but I wouldn't be able to stand the smug face that Black Rose bitch will pull if she ever finds out." Stardust pulled a more serious face at the things Red Demons asked of him. Red Demons looked at him, trying to guess what was going on in his mate's mind.<br>"I think I understand, so I'll promise you. But you know that eventually they will find out about your soft side." Red Demons pulled an ugly face at Stardust's reply, but still relieved that Stardust agreed to it. Without a word, he get up and moved to the place where they had initially fallen asleep together and picked up his chest armour plate and the hip ornaments. Slightly grumbling as it took some effort to get it all in its place, but finally he was done.  
>"Let's go and get over with this then. I assume Ancient Fairy is at the lake, from there she can summon the others easily with her servants." Without waiting for a response he leaped up and flew off into the direction of the lake. Stardust quickly caught up with him with an amused smile. Red Demons ignored it, knowing fully that it was at the fact that his way of acting had changed just like that.<p>

"Hey Ancient Fairy." The blue serpentine dragon looked at Stardust and Red Demons landing next her, carefully to not trample any of the smaller fairy spirits that always surrounded her.  
>"Good morning you two, I didn't expect a visit of you two." The fairies around her moved away giving the two new arrivals some space to sit down, which both of them gladly used.<br>"We came here cause we have something to tell, so if you would quickly get those servants of yours to fetch Power Tool and Black Rose." Ancient Fairy shook her head at Red Demons rude behaviour but still asked some of the fairies to bring Black Rose and Power Tool to them. Red Demons was getting more nervous as the time passed, Stardust made an attempt at reassure him, but he shrugged it off rather fiercely, immediately followed by a short apologetic look. Slowly taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he saw that Black Rose and Power Tool were already arriving.  
>Power Tool happily greeted them all, it has been awhile since they all gathered together. Black Rose looked to be in a foul mood, but she always seemed to appear in a foul mood since Aki's psychic powers had started to lessen.<br>"There better be a good reason to call me here." Black Rose landed and immediately snapped her head in Ancient Fairy's direction. "I couldn't understand anything of what that damn spirit of yours wanted, send one I can understand next time." The spirit of Key Mace #1 shuffled a bit behind Ancient Fairy, afraid of the outburst of Black Rose.  
>"Calm down, I don't know what it is. Stardust and Red Demons requested to call you two here." Ancient Fairy didn't flinch much at Black Rose her outburst, her calm aura seeming only to strengthen. The spirit that had fetched Power Tool was happily playing around with Power Tool, but Power Tool kept an eye on the duo who had summoned them.<br>"Uhm, well, Red Demons and I wanted to tell you all something, since we are all servants of the Akaki-Ryuu. Well, how should I say this, Red Demons and I…"  
>"We have mated." Before Stardust could finish his sentence Red Demons interrupted, the other three dragons fell silent at this. Stardust looking a bit nervous with a small sweat drop appearing. The young duel monster spirits that were hanging around shot up questioning looks at Ancient Fairy, who gave them a friendly smile and waved them to play somewhere else.<br>"…You two have mated, you mean you two are like a couple or something now?" The spite in Black Rose her tone was rather noticeable.  
>"Yes, got any problems with that? It does NOT change the fact that I'm still the most powerful of us all, so watch your tongue carefully." Red Demons fierce look in his eyes, showing that he would prove it that instant if anyone dared to question him. Stardust put his claw on Red Demons his arm, this time he allowed it and calmed slightly down.<br>"I'm happy for you two, but you do realise that declaring that now, you will cause problems if this ends badly?" Ancient Fairy had a worried expression, an union accepted and blessed by their creator would only be able to be broken if he decides to it and seeing how much care he had for her during her time imprisoned by Zemak, she feared the worst if this went badly.  
>"Don't you worry, we will make it without a doubt. We are both sure about this."<br>"Hmpf, that you even picked that bastard as your mate." Black Rose gave a smug expression at Red Demons, challenging him once again. Much to her surprise it wasn't Red Demons who snapped back but Stardust.  
>"Do. Not. Ever. Call. Him. A. Bastard. Again!" Stardust looked like he could slash out at Black Rose at any point, but managed to control himself. "Just because you don't get along with him that well doesn't mean he is a bastard. The way he is, is what I love and now I got to know a side of him that I love just as equally. So…don't, just don't talk like that about something you know nothing about."<br>A hurt expression appeared on Black Rose her face, she turned away and muttered some apologies. Without a word she set off, the rest of them looking at her slowly fading shape.

"The problems of her human partner are getting through to her." Before anyone could react to Ancient Fairy's words, Power Tool was prodding Red Demons already. Red Demons looked at Power Tool, his eyes reflecting that it was one of the rare occasions that the armour wasn't completely sealing Life Streams power inside and that it was actually the real Life Stream talking and not the childish creature created by this strange armour. He gestured to Red Demons to lower his head and then whispered something in his ear, which caused a blush to appear on Red Demons' face but he nodded firmly.  
>"But that is private, so I won't tell you anything." Power Tool pouted as much as he could with his armour, but got patted on the head by Red Demons. "Now go along and play with your Deformer friends." Power Tool happily darted away after this, not being far away from where he initially was.<br>"So, Ancient Fairy, there is something we wanted to ask you." Red Demons wasn't facing Ancient Fairy, instead choosing to stare at where Power Tool had headed off to. "We known that you are the actual bridge between this Spirit World and the Human World, through having that girl as your human partner. Could you please prevent any of this leaking out, the creatures here probably won't mean any harm by telling her, but… It's not the right time."  
>"I see what you mean, I will take care of that, both for your request and Ruka's sake. This isn't something that should be told to such a young and innocent girl."<br>Both Stardust and Red Demons thanked her for this and bid their farewells, setting of on their own. Ancient Fairy watched them leave and turned to the spirits surrounding her to tell them about what just happened.

"See, that wasn't to bad." Red Demons answered that with a small disapproving growl. Both of them were lying down at the same spot they had been went they confessed to each other. Even though it was recent, Red Demons had already made its most treasured memory and liked thinking back. Now being here with Stardust, officially mates, he couldn't be happier.  
>"Well, I suppose it could have gone worse and your snap at Black Rose was nice to see. I knew you had it in you." Stardust snuggled against Red Demons, who put his armour around him.<br>"You are sure that this won't end in a disaster?"  
>"Never been more certain about anything else."<br>"I love you, you crazy dragon."  
>"I love you to, my big demons dragon."<p> 


End file.
